Wishes come true
by dmr131313
Summary: As Dylan is somehow transported into Equestria, he gets the chance to become a pony. While both Dylan and Rainbow Dash get a chance to be with each other. But Rainbow may not be the only one who wants Dylan. Rating: M for Sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Over the years Equestia has evolved, meaning they have discovered modern day Television, and modern day computers. Several years after Television was made there have been a new show called _'Life in the world'_; a show about a human teenager named Dylan going through life with his friends and conquering danger. Due to the fact of popular demands actual clothing was made to imitate the show.

While Rainbow Dash was resting on her bed she flipped through the channels, finding _Life in the world_, she was bored and heard that her friends really like the show so she decided to watch it. After a few minutes into it she started liking the show, and that's not all that she liked.

Dylan, the main character, who was 17, had blonde hair, white skin, glasses, and always had a tendency to always wear pants instead of shorts, and always had his jacket on him. Rainbow Dash started having a little crush on Dylan by the way he looked, and by his personality.

After the show finished Rainbow turned off the TV and decided to go down to Ponyville. After she arrived she proceeded to go see her friend Twilight, Twilight was always book smart, or 'well-read'. Twilight lived in the Ponyville library with her 'number one assistant' Spike, Spike was a baby dragon.

Rainbow arrived at the library and knocked on the door, to which her friend soon opened it with her magic. Twilight saw Rainbow and said "Hey Rainbow, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Twilight, I just wanted to tell you that I watched the show _'Life in the world'_, and I was wondering if you maybe had a doll of Dylan, since you told me you had collection of toys from the show," Rainbow responded.

Twilight went inside and come back out several seconds later, carrying a doll that looked like Dylan, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Rainbow said before grabbing it, flying off before Twilight could respond.

Rainbow arrived at her house and walked inside; she walked over to her bedroom and put the doll down with the head on her pillow. She gave the doll a quick kiss on the lips before leaving her room.

**Reality: Human, Place: home, Time: 2 A.M.**

Dylan checked the time on his computer. He closed his laptop and went upstairs to his bedroom after locking the house and turning off the lights. Dylan always had a tendency to go upstairs hours after midnight.

Dylan closed his bedroom door and turned on the lights. He lied down on his bed next to his Rainbow Dash plush, and took his shoes and socks off. Dylan turned on the T.V. and didn't see anything good on so he turned it back off.

Dylan looked at his plush and gave it a kiss, Dylan had always like Rainbow Dash on the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and even started to 'date' his plush of her.

Dylan always talked out loud to it and always gave it a response, like it was real. Dylan said to the plush "You know Dashie, I was thinking awhile and…"

"_And what?"_ he heard it say.

"And, I would leave this world, my family and friends, just to go to Equestria and live with you. I can change into a pony, or I could stay human. I just wish I could be with you."

Dylan took off his glasses, turned off the lights, and got underneath his blanket hugging the plush.

**Reality: Pony, Place: Rainbow Dash's home.**

Rainbow was lying down on her bed next to her doll of Dylan. She looked at the doll and said to it "I wish that you could come here, or I could go there, so I can be with you. I don't care if you come here and become a pony or not, or if I got there and become human or not. I just want us to be together."

Rainbow started hugging her doll and fell asleep minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow slowly started to wake up; she got out of bed and splashed water on her face. After drying the water she heard a noise, it sounded like it came from her bedroom. She walked into her room and saw a lump on her bed.

Rainbow was confused, she walked over to the object on her bed and slowly removed the sheets to see Dylan sleepy. As her eyes got a bit wide she recovered Dylan and walked back inside.

Rainbow thought out loud, "My wish came true… Dylan is actually alive, sleeping in my bed."

Rainbow walked under the doorway as Dylan started waking up. Dylan removed the sheets and got out of bed, his vision was blurry from just waking up. He tripped over his own foot and his glasses fell off him.

While grabbing his glasses he saw the Cyan Pegasus just standing there looking at him. "Oh, well, hello there." Dylan said getting up. Dylan had no idea what to think.

Rainbow looked slightly up at him and said "You're real, my wish came true and you came."

"Well um," Dylan started "can you tell me how you know me?"

Rainbow responded "You're on a famous T.V. show _'Life in the world'_!" she turned on the Television, "how don't you know this?"

Dylan saw the show, he and his friends were skateboarding around, and Dylan remembered that day… Dylan responded to Rainbow Dash "Well that's strange, because back where I come from, there was a show of you and your friends, the Elements of Harmony."

"Really," Rainbow responded.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing that in both worlds, and existences, there is a Television show about both of us…"

"I guess so…" Rainbow replied.

Past the doorway Dylan saw a laptop, he said "Is that a computer?" pointing to it.

Rainbow looked back and said "Yeah, why?"

"Can I use it?"

"Sure go ahead…" Rainbow moved out of the doorway.

Dylan walked over to the computer and sat down; he started typing in normal sites. , , and others, he looked at Rainbow and said "Are there any sites you like, if so will you show me?"

"Sure," Rainbow walked over to the computer and typed in ' ' "There you go, one of my favorite sites."

The webpage loaded and Dylan saw the site, he saw merchandise, episode guides, reviews, and games, all about this show he was apparently on.

Dylan looked at Rainbow who was standing next to him, "There is merchandise of me?"

"Yeah, I got this doll of you from Twilight and last night I kind of kissed it." Rainbow replied, she realized that she just admitted about kissing a doll of him, her cheeks when bright red.

Dylan replied "You have a doll have me, and you kissed it? Well… to be honest, I have a plush of you, and I kiss it too…"

Dylan started to blush. Both of them wondering what the real thing would be like, they got closer to each other. They got closer and closer until… their lips touched. Rainbow and Dylan closed their eyes. After a few seconds the parted, they both blushed. Dylan got up quickly and tried to act like nothing happened.

As he was getting up he put his hands in his jacket pockets and felt some paper. He took it out and looked at it. He read

'_[ ] Earth_

_[ ] Pegasus_

_[ ] Unicorn'_

Dylan said to Rainbow, "So, uh, only winged ponies can walk on clouds right?"

"Yeah, why," she responded.

Dylan took out a sharpie he always carries in his pocket and checked next to Pegasus. He said, putting the paper on the ground in front of Rainbow, "This piece of paper somehow got in my pocket so I decided to check mark it."

"Well, what is it supposed to do?" Rainbow replied

"I'm not sure…"

Both the note and Dylan started glowing, Rainbow got worried "Dylan, what's happening."

"I… I don't know." Dylan responded.

Rainbow could only see a white shape of Dylan; the human form started morphing into a pony form. As the glow began to disappear Rainbow saw Dylan as a pony, and not as a human.

"Dylan…" Rainbow said.

"What?" Dylan responded being eye level with the mare.

"Look at you."

Dylan took a look at himself, he looked exactly the same, same hair color, same skin color, same clothing, same glasses, but now instead of human, he was a pony. Not just a pony, but a Pegasus.

Dylan flapped his wings a few times and said "I guess we found out what the note did."

Rainbow walked up to Dylan and said "Dylan, you look just as amazing as before."

"Thanks." Dylan said being the only word he could respond with.

Rainbow's muzzle got close to Dylan's "Remember what happened, between you and me a few moments ago?"

"Yeah I do what about it?" Dylan asked confused.

"Well…" Rainbow started kissing Dylan again; they both embraced each other in a hug as they shared their love for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

As they parted Rainbow and Dylan looked at each other, smiling, with a small blush on their cheeks. After a few moments of silence Dylan spoke up, "So, care to go to Ponyville so you can properly introduce me to your friends?"

Rainbow smiled and said "Alright, follow me."

Rainbow Dash walked out the front door as Dylan followed, Rainbow flew down to Ponyville. Before Dylan left the cloud he was nice enough to close the door, he then started following Rainbow.

Rainbow landed and Dylan landed next to her. Dylan was surprised that all of this came so natural.

Dylan noticed that everypony was staring at him; he whispered into Rainbow's ear _"Why is everypony staring at me?"_

Rainbow took notice at the ponies, she replied "The way you look, the jacket with the hoodie over your head, wearing pants, glasses, that's your signature look. That's probably why they are staring at you."

"Well, looks like I need go see Rarity, get a different style, a new look."

Rainbow looked at him, "But I like how you look… I don't want you to change."

Dylan looked back at her, "Don't worry Rainbow, I won't change that much, only my clothing, but not my personality, alright?" Dylan pecked Rainbows lips with a kiss.

Rainbow smiled and said, "Alright."

They arrived at Twilight's, Rainbow knocked on the door and awaiting an answer. The doorknob glowed purple and turned, the door then opened, Twilight being on the other side.

"Hey Rainbow, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Well I was just wondering if we could come inside."

"Alright," Twilight responded. Dylan and Rainbow walked inside. Twilight closed the door and said "Rainbow, I just wanted to say that your friend looks a bit like Dylan from 'Life in the World'"

As Dylan took of his hoodie, Rainbow replied, "Well he doesn't just look like Dylan, he is actually-."

Dylan cut her off "I am Dylan."

Twilight then chuckled, "That's a real funny joke."

Dylan said, "It's not a joke, I really am Dylan… here, let me explain, before I came here I was laying in my bed and I made a wish, and that wish was for me to come here to be with Rainbow, pony or human…"

Rainbow continued for him "…and he found a note in his jacket pocket, it said 'Pegasus, Earth, Unicorn' with checkboxes next to it. He checked the box next to Pegasus and he turned into a Pegasus."

Twilight started pondering the explanation; she then said "Well that isn't even possible, you're just a fiction character from a show."

Dylan then responded, "I thought that way about Equestria, but when I made the wish… this happened. I noticed after Rainbow showed me 'Life in the World' that it must be a reality show between our two worlds, because in my world there is show called 'My Little Pony' about you, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack, also known as the Elements of Harmony."

Twilight was flabbergasted about Dylan; she looked at Rainbow "Did you tell the others?"

Rainbow responded, "Not yet but I'm planning too."

"Well if you tell Pinkie Pie next she is going to invite the girls over for a party, so that would save you the trouble of telling everypony."

"That's a good idea Twilight."

Dylan then said to Twilight, "Well we gotta go see Rarity next, with everypony staring at me like I'm a ghost it freaks me out; I have to change my style a bit."

They said their goodbyes then Dylan and Rainbow left the library and headed down to the boutique. Halfway to their destination Dylan and Rainbow had to stop because they saw a dusty form in the shape of a pony, when the dust started to clear they saw the pink party pony.

Pinkie Pie said to them, "I know everypony in Ponyville and I have never seen you before in Ponyville, so you must be new to Ponyville! Hmm, you look familiar, Rainbow did you know your friend looks like Dylan from 'Life in the World'?"

Rainbow started "Well actually Pinkie," Dylan put a hoof on Rainbows back to stop her from talking.

Dylan then started, "Just throw a party including your friends like you always do, and just your friends, not everypony in Ponyville."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie Pie said before zipping off.

Rainbow look at Dylan a bit confused, Dylan said to her, "I rather tell them all at the same time then explain one by one."

Rainbow nodded in understanding as they continued to the Carousel Boutique. When they arrived they walked inside, the pony who owned the store said, "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, how may- oh, hello there Rainbow." She said walking towards the middle of the room, she took notice of Dylan and said, "Who are you darling," she bowed "I am Rarity."

Dylan trying to be a Gentlecolt back, he also bowed and said, "Hello Miss Rarity, I am Dylan."

Rarity saw how Dylan looked; she replied "You know; you look a lot like Dylan from the show 'Life in the World'."

Rainbow responded to her, "Well that's the thing Rarity that is Dylan from the show."

"But how can that be, Dylan is only a fictional character."

Dylan then said, "We will explain to you at the party."

"So that was why Pinkie Pie invited me to a party, to meet a new pony in town…"

Dylan then said "Well everypony has been staring at me like I'm a ghost so I need to change my look, any suggestions?"

Rarity took a close look at Dylan and started speaking, "Hmm, well, a Pegasus, so the clothing will need to have some holes for the wings, any ideas on what you want on your clothes? Words, or designs for example?"

Dylan started to ponder the question, he then spoke "Well, on my shirt I would like it to say 'Vans', and if you could, I would like a jacket too, no words are necessary."

"Alright, that will only take me a few minutes to make if you mind waiting."

"No problem at all." Dylan responded.

So they waited, after a couple minutes Rarity finished and showed them the clothing, the jacket was just a normal black and red jacket while the shirt had the word 'Vans' on it like the skateboard company.

"Wow Rarity, that looks amazing." Dylan said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Rarity responded.

"Well, no, anyway, see you at the party I guess."

Dylan and Rainbow said goodbye to Rarity and left the boutique. Dylan and Rainbow flew up to her house in Cloudsdale so Dylan could put his new clothing away. The two then flew to Twilights library expecting that to be where the party was.

When they arrived Rainbow knocked on the door, Twilight opened it and said "Hey, the party was just getting started."

Rainbow went to her friends and started chatting and dancing, while Dylan just went over to a wall and sat down. After a few minutes Rainbow noticed Dylan sitting down and walked over to him.

Rainbow said, "Dylan, what's wrong, why aren't you dancing?"

Dylan looked up at her and said "Have you ever seen me dance on the show?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly," Dylan replied.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I can't dance, and I know this."

"Have you seen Twilight dance?" Rainbow said gesturing in Twilight's direction.

Dylan looked over to Twilight who was dancing terribly, "Rainbow, It's my party and I can dance if I want to."

"Alright, suit yourself, but just come and get some punch."

"Alright," Dylan got up and followed Rainbow to the punch bowl.

The party started to die down after a few hours, some ponies started to leave but stopped when Rainbow spoke up, "I would like you to stay for a little bit longer, I have an announcement."

Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, all gathered together while Rainbow and Dylan went in front them. Rainbow started off saying, "Does this pony look like anything familiar?"

Pinkie Pie started blurting out, "Oh I know this one I know this one! He looks like that pony I saw earlier today!"

Dylan mentally facehoofed, but then figured, it's Pinkie Pie, anything can happen. Rainbow said "Not what I meant Pinkie Pie, I was talking more of a Television show."

Applejack then said, "Well now that you mention it, he does look a lot like the Dylan fellow from 'Life in the world'."

Rainbow started, "Well he doesn't just look like Dylan,"

Dylan continued, "I am Dylan."

Pinkie did her deep gasp like when she saw Twilight, while all of them but Twilight and Rarity were shocked by this.

Rainbow and Dylan proceeded to tell them about how they had both made a wish that Dylan would come to Equestria, and also on how Dylan found the note in his pocket that turned him into a Pegasus.

After explaining the entire story Pinkie Pie finished her popcorn she got out of nowhere, Dylan finished off the entire story by saying, "So yeah, that's how I got here… any questions?"

Pinkie Pie replied, "So if you are on a Television show here and we watch you go out through your life with your friends does that mean that there is a Television show there where you watch us go out and fight big meanies like Discord and King Sombra?"

"Ho-How did you, How did you know that?" Dylan said in confusion.

"Just a hunch" Pinkie replied with a squee.

**Note from the author: sorry, writers block… and I hope you catch those two references I made**


	4. Chapter 4

As the party ended and the ponies left, Rainbow and Dylan walked outside, Rainbow asked, "So, Dylan, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I always wanted to see the DJ, Vinyl Scratch," Dylan responded.

"I'm broke so I guess we can't do that."

Dylan slumped down sad, he felt something in his right pocket, he decided to try to take out what was in there, "What," he said confused, "my wallet, my key, and my marker?"

Rainbow saw the key and said "Hey that looks like my house key."

Rainbow took out her key and put it next to Dylan's, Dylan noticed he key didn't look the same as when he first had it, "The key must have changed when I came here."

Dylan opened his wallet, the dollars turned to bits, he had about $100 in there and now there are 100 bits. "I guess we can go to the nightclub to see, Vinyl now," Dylan said.

"Great, I believe it's starting soon, come on let's go!" Rainbow said grabbing Dylan's hoof and flying off into a direction. High enough that Dylan was off the ground, but also low enough that they didn't hit any birds.

They soon landed outside of a nightclub with a guard at the door, "Geez, Dashie," Dylan started, "didn't know you were that excited about, Vinyl DJing."

Rainbow looked at Dylan and said, "Did you just call me… Dashie?"

Dylan looked back at Rainbow and starts to blush a dark shade of crimson on his cheeks, "I, uh," he stuttered, "I didn't mean-" Dylan was cut off by Rainbows lips touching his.

They both closed their eyes and shared this moment together, embracing each other in a hug to help.

What seemed like hours to the couple ended a few seconds later, with them both smiling at each other. "I guess we should go into the club now…" Dylan said slowly and unsurely that he wants to do this now, since Dylan is thinking about doing other things with Rainbow.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Rainbow responded.

They walked to the door and the stallion guard having a semi-deep voice stopped them and said, "Sorry, no late entry."

"Oh, come on we've been waiting to get in," Dylan pleaded.

"No ticket, no entry."

Vinyl Scratch saw out the door and saw Dylan, the way that pony looked made Vinyl know who it was. Vinyl put the current track on loop and walked to the front door. Saying to the guard, "Relax, let them in."

The guard proceeded to let them through. After walking in Rainbow said, "I'll be right back, gotta go…"

Rainbow walked away towards a bathroom.

"Come on, I wanna show you something backstage," Vinyl grabbed Dylan and started pulling him backstage.

"_**What is with mares pulling me today,"**_ Dylan thought to himself. When they arrived backstage Dylan asked, "Why did you let me and Rainbow in? You don't even know us."

"Oh please, the way you look, and the way you're dressed, it's obvious who you are. Don't know how, or why, but you are definitely Dylan from 'Life in the World'."

Vinyl walked into another room backstage, "So, what did you want to show me," Dylan questioned.

A few seconds later Vinyl came out with nothing but panties on, which cover up her most private parts. Dylan's eyes opened a bit as a blush came across his face, making his normally white fur, red.

Vinyl tackled Dylan and started kissing him, Dylan pushed her off, "I'm with my girlfriend here, I'm not gonna do this!"

Vinyl tried again, Dylan continued to push her off, "I am not going to cheat on Rainbow."

While he didn't want to be cheating on Rainbow his body said otherwise as Dylan started to get excited.

Vinyl tackled him one more time this time feeling him, "Ooh, what do we have here?" Vinyl Scratch undid Dylan's pants and moved down his underwear. Seeing the length, though not being the biggest Vinyl has seen, it was big to Vinyl.

Vinyl smiled and starts to rub Dylan, which made Dylan, smile a bit trying not to. Vinyl put her mouth around him and starting sucking.

With this new feeling it made Dylan breathe heavier with a small bit of moaning, knowing that Vinyl has taken his virginity.

Vinyl could taste pre-cum and stopped saying "No, you can't be done already, I have to make you work for it," her horn started glowing and so did the tip of Dylan's member.

Vinyl took off her panties showing Dylan her marehood. Vinyl continued sucking while her flank is right about Dylan's mouth, forgetting about Rainbow, he started licking. Some muffled moaning came out of Vinyl soon afterwards.

Dylan knew he was going to explode but couldn't because of Vinyl's magic. Vinyl stopped and got off, Dylan couldn't taste Vinyl and more. "You ready for the real thing now," Vinyl questioned as she lowered herself on top of Dylan.

Dylan felt the insides of Vinyl which made him happier. Vinyl started moving as fast as she could, going faster and faster, until… she came.

Vinyl couldn't hold her magic spell anymore and released Dylan who then spurted chunks and chunks into Vinyl, with a lot leaking out of the sides of them.

With the mare getting out minutes before Dylan hear the pony of his dreams say "Dylan? Dylan where are you?"

Vinyl got up and grabbed her panties and walked into the room she was previously, while Dylan quickly pulled back up his underwear and buttoned his pants.

"Dylan- oh there you are," Rainbow ran up to Dylan and gave him a hug, "I didn't know where you were so I went looking, what happened?"

"And that was my record collection," Vinyl said exiting out of the room fully clothed.

"Well," Dylan said, "now you know that Vinyl was showing me her record collection."

"Oh, well, let's go home, I have a game we could play!" Rainbow said excited.

"Oh, uh, okay, go outside, I'll meet you in a second." Dylan said, and Rainbow proceeded to leave.

Dylan gave Vinyl a quick kiss on the lips showing her the he loved her, Dylan then left after Rainbow.

**Note from the author: I had an outline for this chapter, but what I used is probably 1/12****th**** of the outline, I could give you more but thought this was good enough, hope you enjoyed so far, and hope you stay for the ride.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from the author: sorry about that scene last chapter, haven't wrote a chapter in a month or so, a bit rusty.**

Dylan met Rainbow outside. Rainbow proceeded to fly up to her home outside of Cloudsdale and Dylan followed behind.

When they arrived Rainbow unlocked the door and walked inside with Dylan walking in after her, closing the door behind him. "Follow me," Rainbow said walking towards her bedroom.

As Dylan and Rainbow got into Rainbows bedroom, Rainbow fell onto the bed pulling Dylan with her. As Dylan fell onto her, his lips met hers.

Dylan lifted his head up for a minute smiling, he asked the rainbow mane mare of his dreams, "Why are you doing this, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion," she responded, "just wanted to have a little fun."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah, I do."

Dylan suddenly remembered about what happened at the nightclub, he knew he should tell Rainbow. "Rainbow," he started, "I have to tell you something."

Dylan got off Rainbow and sat next to her, Rainbow sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's about what happened at the nightclub, with Vinyl."

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, the thing is, Vinyl was showing me her record collection…"

"Then what were you doing back there with her?"

"Well… how do I put this," Dylan took a deep breath, "I had sex with her."

Rainbow blinked a few times as her jaw dropped an inch, "You what?"

"I had sex, with Vinyl Scratch," Dylan repeated.

Rainbow didn't know what to think about this situation, "Get out," she said.

"But Rainbow I-"

"No, I don't care what you have to say!" her voice got louder as she talked, "Get out of this house and leave me alone! I can't believe I even made that dumb wish in the first place, you're nothing but a jerk!"

Dylan watched tears drop out of Rainbows eyes, Dylan felt tears come out of his eyes too. Dylan got up and removed the key he had from his pocket and put it on a dresser as he left the room. Dylan left the house and wiped away a tear. He flew down to the ground wishing none of this happened.

Dylan landed and started walking around ponyville, since it was late at night not many ponies were outside. After a few minutes of walking Vinyl saw Dylan and walked next to him, she noticed he was crying. She said "Dylan, what's wrong?"

"Rainbow, kicked me out of her house," Dylan said with a sniff.

"Dylan, don't let that bring you down, we can go back to my place, listen to some dubstep, maybe mess around a bit, and it'll be great," Vinyl went to hug Dylan but he pushed her away.

"Vinyl I can't do this anymore."

Vinyl looked at Dylan confused, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to date you Vinyl; I lost Rainbow because of you! She was my entire life and now she's gone! Nopony in all of Equestria can replace her and she is out of my hooves! I'll be lucky if I could speak with again let alone continue dating her," Dylan started to cry, "I don't want to see you ever again Vinyl," Dylan turned and continued walking away.

After 24 minutes of walking around Dylan saw that it was very dark out and found a field that he slept in for the night.

As the sun rose into the sky Dylan started to wake up, seeing the sun first. Dylan closed his eyes shut and grunted, being momentarily blind. After a few seconds he opened his eyes slowly and started blinking getting his eye sight back.

Dylan got up and brushed some grass off of him, he remembered about what happened the night before. Needing somepony to talk to, he figured he would go find Applejack, she would know what to do.

Dylan walked into Ponyville, walking all around town just to go to Sweet Apple Acres. Dylan got to an edge of the town and looked across the entire place, seeing apple trees on the other side of town. Dylan proceeded to walk to Sweet Apple Acres.

After a half hour of walking Dylan got outside of Sweet Apple Acres, wiping some sweat off him he realized he had wings and could have flown instead of walked.

Dylan walked up to the barn and knocked on the door awaiting an answer. Applejack opened the door and noticed Dylan, not too happy about seeing him.

Dylan saw how Applejack looked, "What's wrong Applejack, something bothering you?"

"I am upset about what you have done to Rainbow Dash."

"She told you, huh," Dylan responded rubbing the back of his neck through his hoodie.

"Yeah, she did, and it will probably be a smart idea to find your way back home, or at least not to talk to any one of us."

"But-," Dylan got the door slammed on his muzzle. He figured the only way to fix this mess, is at its source. Dylan took to the skies to Rainbows house.

Dylan arrived at the cloud the house was on and knocked on the door, waiting for Rainbow to open the door. When she did she said "Oh, it's you, what do you want?"

"Rainbow I know I was wrong," He started to plea, "I swear I didn't want to I even pushed her off, but she kept trying." Rainbow closed the door; Dylan continued to talk, yelling through the door, "I broke up with Vinyl last night…" Dylan started to cry again, "Dashie I love you! That will never change! I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm sorry that all of this happened; lastly I'm sorry for all the pain I caused to you! I know you hate me right now, but please at least consider this apology; I'll be on the other side of the Everfree Forest if anypony might need me. Maybe with your luck, I'll get eaten by a Manticore or something like that. Goodbye Rainbow, forever…"

Dylan took off to the other side of the Everfree Forest, leaving a trail of tears following behind, and hitting the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

As Dylan flew over the Everfree Forest his crying has come to a stop, not being able to cry anymore due to lack of tears. Dylan saw a new place, the water and the trees have stopped; Dylan landed knowing that he was on the other side of the Everfree Forest. Feeling the heat from the sun he took of his jacket and laid it out next him.

Rainbow Dash flew down to Sweet Apple Acres and knocked on the barns door. Applejack opened the door and said "Hey Rainbow, what'cha doin' here at Sweet Apple Acres?"

Rainbow replied smiling a bit, "Oh nothing, just wanted to let you know that Dylan went to the other side of the Everfree Forest."

Applejacks eyes opened wide in concern, "What?!"

"Yeah, I know, isn't it great? Now we don't have to worry about him."

"Rainbow, I don't care how much he has hurt ya, it doesn't matter what he has done, that doesn't mean he should go out into Everfree so he could rid his life!"

"But we didn't want to see him anyway…"

"That doesn't matter, nopony, even one that did the same as him, deserves to die. You don't have to come, but I'm going to tell the others and go find Dylan to help him out of there," after she finished speaking she ran off to Twilights library.

Applejack ran and told the others about Dylan running off into the Everfree Forest, while most agreed to help find him, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy protested. Pinkie Pie protested because of how mean Dylan was, and Fluttershy protested because of the Everfree Forest.

"I'm not gonna help out the meanie mcmeaner pants! Not after what I heard he did to Rainbow!"

"Pinkie, we need everypony to help, please, come with us."

After a few seconds of thinking she said "Fine, but I'm not gonna like it."

Fluttershy on the other hoof was hiding under her bed. Not coming out for any reason.

Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all ventured into the Everfree Forest looking for Dylan.

Rainbows brain started to work as she realized all that has happened, she remembered what Dylan said the night before, and she knew she had to help. Rainbow flew to the Everfree Forest also looking for Dylan.

Dylan just sat there, staring at his jacket. He heard a roar that sounded like it came from a Manticore; he didn't care about it, so he just continued looking at his jacket. Doing nothing was easy for Dylan since he used to camp with Boy Scouts; they didn't do much but sat and talked all weekend.

Dylan heard the roar once again but a lot closer, when he looked to see where it came from, the Manticore was rushing towards him.

Dylan acted fast and picked up his jacket, he started to fly away from the beast, but it clipped his wing, cutting off part of it. Dylan felt the blood rush out of his broken wing, he kept trying to dodge the Manticore but failed each time, getting cut on his face, chest, and forelegs.

His sight started to get blurry as he saw ponies running out of the forest and starting to fight the Manticore. The ponies, while trying to fight the Manticore, were getting beat themselves, but not as bad as Dylan.

Rainbow flew in from behind the trees giving the Manticore a hard blow to the head, knocking it out. Dylan not being able to see the ponies, could recognized that rainbow mane anywhere, he knew his friends came to help him.

His sight got even blurrier as he started to smile, soon after, he fell to the ground.

As a pool of blood started to surround Dylan the five ponies started to run towards Dylan. Rainbow picked him up and flew over the Everfree Forest, trying to get to a hospital as fast as she can.

As she flew Rainbow looked at Dylan's passed out, cut up, and bleeding body, a tear fell on his chest as she started to cry.

Minutes later Rainbow and Dylan arrived at the hospital; the nurses and doctors saw him bleeding and took them into a room, Rainbow sat on a chair in the waiting room, hoping Dylan is alright.

As she waited for a response from the doctor her friends, including Fluttershy, arrived at the hospital, sitting next to Rainbow. Nopony said a word as the waiting for the doctor, as they all hoped Dylan would make it out of this.

A doctor came out of the hallway and found the group of friends; he walked up to them and started talking, "About your friend…"


	7. Chapter 7

A doctor came out of the hallway and found the group of friends; he walked up to them and started talking, "About your friend…"

With that tone of voice, Rainbow knew it couldn't be good, she started to silently cry.

"He has lost too much blood to be sure if he is going to be okay," the rest started to tear up, "we have fixed the wounds as much as we can, but there will still be noticeable scars. He is currently in a coma, we will keep him in the hospital for as long we can to try to help, but there isn't more we can do. As for his wing, if he does survive this, he may never fly again."

They all started crying, Dylan may not recover from the damage, and if he does, he may not be able to fly. As the doctor walked back into a room Rainbow started thinking of how her life is going to be without Dylan. She knew the reason why he went into the Everfree Forest, was because of her. Rainbow knew it was her fault he got attacked by the Manticore. She didn't know how to live with this guilt. Rainbow didn't know how she was going to continue on, so she figured, she won't continue on.

The thoughts of suicide went throughout Rainbows mind as she thought about not being able to be with Dylan, that she was why he is dying.

The doctor came back out and said to the group of mares, "You can go and see him if you want, but one at a time."

Applejack slowly got up; she followed the doctor to Dylan's room. She and the doctor came back a few minutes later. The same procedure happened with Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight. Fluttershy didn't want to see the scarred body.

Rainbow got up and followed the doctor, as they arrived, the doctor waited out in the hall. Rainbow walked up to Dylan, his glasses on the counter next to him and his hoodie down. Cords from the heart monitor went under the blanket and under Dylan's clothing onto his chest, around the scar.

Rainbow looked upon her lover, tears falling onto the blanket, knowing that nopony can hear her she said out loud, "If you don't come out of this soon, I think I may have to go to Sugarcube Corner and kill myself, I can't live without you Dylan," Rainbow kissed Dylan and walked out of the room.

The doctor led her back to the waiting room; her friends got up and left alongside her.

Applejack went back to work on the apple farm. Pinkie went back to Sugarcube Corner to bake. Rarity went to her boutique to make dresses. Fluttershy headed off to tend to her animals. Twilight had work to do at the Library. Rainbow went back home, she wanted to be alone for the time being.

When Rainbow arrived at her home and walked in the tears have stopped, she is still sad enough to cry, but ran out of tears. She saw Dylan's clothes that Rarity made for him; she also saw the key that was left on the counter. All she wanted was Dylan back, her character from a T.V. show… her wish come true.

By nightfall it didn't get easier for Rainbow Dash, she was still depressed. She laid down on her bed and went to hug Dylan, but then realized he wasn't there.

Twilight couldn't sleep; she was too busy looking through all her books. Looking at every kind of aid she could find, "Come on, come on, there has to be something to help in here," she said out loud to nopony but herself.

Putting the last book back onto a shelf she looked at a particular shelf she didn't want to use. She walked closer to the shelf as the words right below it _'Black Magic'_ begins to appear.

She pulled out a book that would help with aid, after a few pages in she found what she was looking for. Reading it out loud she said "This spell can only be properly used by a trained unicorn. Magic essence from the unicorn will be transferred into the needed substance. These effects are not permanent, after some time the essence start to fade, and the pony will return to its original state before the spell was casted."

Twilight kept reading, trying to learn the spell. She knew that it would be useless towards Dylan because he will go back to normal, but she wanted to make her friend, Rainbow, happy. Working hard all night until she knew she learned the new spell.

Rainbow woke up in the morning expecting to see Dylan, but then remembered what happened. Rainbow changed her clothes and went to the hospital to check on Dylan. So she went out of her house and flew to the hospital.

When she arrived she walked in and walked to Dylan's room, she looked at his lifeless body, knowing he might not be able to see her again. Rainbow looked at Dylan for a few moments then left the room. Leaving the hospital she saw her friend Twilight walking in.

As Rainbow flew back to her house, Twilight walked into Dylan's room. Twilight knew that it was because of Dylan not having enough blood he might not make it. She focused on the spell, concentrating, her horn started glowing, but instead of the purple-ish aura, it was black.

When she finished with the spell, she didn't see any results, nothing happened. Twilight sunk her head, sad she couldn't help Dylan. She left the hospital and went to the library.

Days went on as Rainbow did the same routine, wake up, go to the hospital, seeing nothing different, and then leaving. Today when she went, she decided to say something.

She went into Dylan's room and looked at his body, a tear fell on his shirt, and she said "I can't live like this anymore… I can't live on, I'm gonna go to Sugarcube Corner, and kill myself."

Rainbow left the hospital and started walking towards Sugarcube Corner, when she arrived, she walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan coughed up blood as he slowly woke up from his coma, a doctor walking by saw Dylan and walked up to him, he said "It's a miracle, you're actually alive!"

Dylan sat up, he remember everything since he got knocked out, from the Manticore attack, to Rainbow talking about suicide. He looked at the doctor "You gotta get things off me, I have to go."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't, I need to keep you here to do some tests," the doctor explained.

"No, you need to get me out of here, my girlfriend told me she was gonna kill herself."

"It was only a dream, relax."

"It was only a dream? You have to be kidding me! So you're saying that you telling the six mares that were out in the waiting about me never going to be able to fly again, was a dream. A Pegasus mare coming in every day, rainbow mane and tail, purple-ish eyes. You are saying that all of that, was a dream?!"

The doctor was shocked that Dylan knew this information, "I still need to keep you in here for some tests," said the doctor.

"Fine, if you won't do it, I will." Dylan ripped off the heart monitor that was on his fur, grunting from the pain.

As Dylan got off the bed the doctor blocked his way, "I can't let you leave until we know you're okay."

Dylan weaved around the doctor and started running out of the hospital, the doctor following close behind. Dylan ran out of the hospital going to Sugarcube Corner, while the doctor only stopped at the entrance.

Dylan ran through the town, dodging stallions and mares, carts of food, Dylan jumped over a colt and when he landed he grunted from the pain of his forelegs. He continued to run, focusing on his goal, Sugarcube Corner.

When he arrived at Sugarcube corner it was closed, Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake wasn't home nor the twins. Dylan busted into the unlocked door and saw Rainbow behind a counter with a knife in her hooves.

Dylan rushed into Rainbow, the knife flying onto the counter. Rainbow was shocked, "Dylan, you alive?"

"Yeah, guess I was here on time."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"When you're in a coma, that doesn't mean you can't hear."

"We need to tell the others."

Dylan got off Rainbow who proceeded to stand up. Dylan and Rainbow walked outside, Rainbow said to Dylan "Who do you wanna see first?"

Dylan thought for a moment, he figured he give a thanks to the mare who saved him, "Let's go see Twilight."

"Alright," Rainbow agreed.

Rainbow and Dylan set off to the Golden Oaks Library. As they arrived at Twilight's library Rainbow knocked on the door. The door knob started to have a purple-ish glowing aura as it turned and opened.

Twilight saw Dylan and her eyes widened a bit. Rainbow said "I know right, he is alive."

"But-but," Twilight managed to spit out.

Dylan replied, "I know, it's amazing."

"We gotta go tell the others, see you later Twilight," Rainbow started walking away.

Dylan got close to Twilights ear and whispered, _"Thanks."_

Dylan ran up to Rainbow and walked with her as Twilight closed the door.

They walked together with Rainbow leading them towards Rarity's boutique. When Dylan saw the boutique he knew they were going to see Rarity next.

When they arrived Rainbow proceeded to knock on the door, Rarity soon afterwards open the door, seeing Dylan. "Darling, you're out of your coma?"

Dylan looked at himself, "I think so, though I may not be sure, Rainbow am I in a coma still?"

Rainbow snickered as Rarity smirked, Rarity saw the cuts Dylan and gasped. She rushed into the boutique searching for clothing items. As Dylan and Rainbow tried to figure out what she was doing Rarity came back putting on leg warmers, a scarf, and a mask on Dylan, to hide the cuts.

"There we are, covering up those cuts," Rarity said.

Slowing taking off the items Rarity just put on him, Dylan said "I don't need these items Rarity, I'm fine with the cuts, really."

"But Darling, those red scars ruin your white coat."

"I don't mind it Rarity, cuts and bruises happen all the time."

Rainbow cut in to the conversation, "Dylan, we have to go show the rest, come on," Rainbow started to walk away.

Dylan shrugged at Rarity who proceeded to close the door, Dylan faced towards Rainbow and opened his wings, looking at the tip with a white bandage. Dylan sighed and closed his wings, walking with Rainbow once again.

Dylan and Rainbow walked to Sweet Apple Acres, they walked inside the gates and saw Applejack apple bucking. When they got close Applejack saw them and said "Howdy Rainbow, Dylan," she bucked another tree not acting the least bit surprised.

"Dylan is out of his coma, isn't that amazing?" Rainbow asked her friend.

Applejack bucked a tree again and said, "Yeah, that's wonderful, but I still got one question about this."

"Yeah," Dylan questioned.

"How did you get out of the hospital already? Wouldn't they at least have you in there for a few days before coming out?"

Dylan remember what he did to get out of the hospital, he just shrugged and said "I guess they just let me out early. It's a hospital you never truly understand it."

Applejack shrugged, "Well anyway I gotta get back to apple buckin', see y'all later."

Dylan and Rainbow said goodbye and left Sweet Apple Acres. When they got out of the apple farm Rainbow said, "Well Pinkie Pie isn't at Sugarcube Corner, and I haven't even seen Fluttershy for days, so I guess we could go home now."

Dylan looked at his wing and sighed, Rainbow remembered about what the doctor said, "Well, I could carry you up there," Rainbow offered.

Dylan shook his head, "No, I have to do this on my own, I have to try," Dylan got into a take-off position and started to flap his wings, it hurting a bit. Dylan started flapping faster and jumped, only to fall on his face a few moments later.

Rainbow said the offer once more, which this time Dylan agreed to, he climbed onto Rainbow who took them to the house.

When they arrived Dylan got off Rainbow who then unlocked and opened the door. They walked inside and Dylan grabbed his key that he left.

As time passed Dylan and Rainbow got into bed together and went to sleep.

**Note from the author: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to update, it's not that I had trouble writing, I did have writers block for a little bit, but after I mostly got the chapter down I accidentally spilt my soda on it, causing my entire computer to malfunction. A couple days later (which is today (9/5/13)) I got this new computer, so yay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from the author: I always had an idea for this kind of chapter… strangely enough…**

Dylan woke up before Rainbow did and saw the sun shining in the sky. He decided to go take a shower. Dylan got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Dylan turned on the shower to medium-hot water, and took off his clothes waiting for the water to warm up. Moments later he felt the water and it was fine, he got into the shower and closed the curtain.

Dylan just stood there, soaking in the water. His showers were never really showers but instead just getting soaked by the shower-head.

Hearing only the water from the shower-head hitting him and the bathtub, Rainbow proceeded to walk into the bathroom. Still not noticing his girlfriend Dylan just continued to stand there as Rainbow undressed herself.

When the curtain open and the female Pegasus stepped in, that's when Dylan noticed. Dylan turned around and looked at Rainbow who was looking back at him. "Rainbow, I-I, shower, inside, what?" Dylan spurted out not being able to complete a sentence.

"What? Some famous DJ could have some fun with you but I can't even take a shower with you?" Rainbow questioned with her head slightly tilted.

Dylan bowed his head, "You really had to bring that up, didn't you?"

Rainbow dash chuckled and said, "Move over I want to get the soap."

Dylan did what she commanded and Rainbow walked around him getting the soap, Dylan turning around.

As Rainbow reached to get the soap Dylan saw flank, but not only that. Dylan saw Rainbow's soaking wet pussy from the water. Dylan tried not to stare but couldn't stop, as he looked his member started to grow.

Dylan's muzzle got closer, he tried to resist but couldn't, Dylan stuck his tongue out and started licking. Rainbow dropped the soap from the surprise and looked back seeing Dylan, she said, "I guess you like what you see, do you like the taste?" smiling as she responded to the still wounded stallion.

Dylan too busy to respond only nodded as he closed his eyes. Rainbow thought up an idea, "How about we make this interesting?"

Dylan stopped and asked looking at Rainbow, "What do you mean?"

Rainbow turned around, "I mean, let's make a deal, or a bet…"

"Explain this bet," Dylan replied.

"How about, the one who cums first, has to be a slave for the other till the end of the week."

It was a Friday so it wouldn't be long, Dylan replied, "Alright, I'll take this bet."

Rainbow slightly pushed Dylan who slipped on the water from the bathtub, but instead of falling just slid from the wall to the floor.

"Alright, let's get this start," Rainbow replied with a smile believing she could outlast her boyfriend.

She lowered herself down, Dylan's cock in her sight. Rainbow started from the base and started licking up to the tip. She proceeded to continue that a few times then she put her mouth around the tip and started giving Dylan pleasure.

As Dylan saw her moving her head up and down watching Rainbow deep throat, Rainbow started rubbing herself in a circular motion. As this continued for a few moments Dylan realized what Rainbow was doing, letting him have all the fun.

Dylan moved Rainbow's head up including her body, and slid underneath her, she went back down and her lips met Dylan's lips, as her second pair met something hard.

Dylan stuck his tongue into Rainbow's mouth, who proceeded to do the same to him.

Seconds later Dylan started moving his hips up and down, humping the flanks of Rainbow. Rainbow decided to help as she moved her hips up and down the opposite way of Dylan.

They continued this as the both went faster and faster, occasionally moaning into each other's mouth. Both of the pleasure meters started to rise, as Dylan and Rainbow both felt themselves getting ready to cum.

The couple started going a bit faster as Dylan came, immediately afterwards, Rainbow came too.

They both laid there, cum from Rainbow seeping onto Dylan's member and seed from Dylan starting to drip out of Rainbow.

Rainbow laid on Dylan, both of them, panting. Moments later Rainbow looked into Dylan's eyes and smiled, who returned the smile right afterwards.

Rainbow opened her mouth and said "I won."

"I guess you did," Dylan replied, "I'm guessing we should get out of the shower so you can start giving me orders."

Rainbow nodded and got off of Dylan, she got of the shower and dried herself off quick, put her clothes on and rushed out the bathroom. Dylan turned off the water, got out of the shower and dried himself off, and put his clothing on, he walked out of the bathroom wondering what he will be told to do first.

Dylan found Rainbow in the living room, he said "What's up first, 'boss'?"

Rainbow quickly slipped a dog collar on Dylan, Dylan looked at it and said "What's this Rainbow?"

Rainbow smiled and said, "It's your collar for your leash, not only will you be my slave, you will call me, Master and also be my pet."

Dylan gave Rainbow puppy dog eyes and whimpered like a dog, Rainbow proceeded to laugh in return.

"Now go get me a glass of water Dylan," Rainbow said to her new slave.

"Yes Master," Dylan responded to her new owner.

Dylan walked to some cabinets and got a glass, and filled it up with water from the faucet. Dylan brought it back to Rainbow and hoofed it to her. She drank some of it and then said "Thank you Dylan," she started petting Dylan who sat down like a dog.

Dylan had a strange feeling about what happened, nothing bad about it, but a good feeling. He thought it was amazing to have Rainbow order him around and treat him like a pet, like a sort of, fetish.

**Note from the author: there 1,000 words not including this footnote, I hope you like it, expect the next chapter up soon, I already know what I'm going to do for most of it.**


	10. Chapter 10

For the rest of the day Rainbow just ordered Dylan around for stupid stuff. Getting some water, making food, and other stuff like that.

It is now morning and Rainbow and Dylan both knew that it was the last day, Rainbow wanted to do something big so she left leaving Dylan at home. Dylan actually didn't want it to end, he liked it like this, and you can even say it turned him on when he was a pet or slave.

When Rainbow returned she said to Dylan, "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Dylan got onto Rainbow who proceeded to take him down to Sweet Apple Acres, Dylan didn't see anypony there. Rainbow opened the barn door for Dylan who then walked in, seeing a rope tied to a hook on the ceiling.

Rainbow walked in and to the rope, "Come over here Dylan," Rainbow commanded.

Dylan did what he was told, Rainbow took Dylan's hind legs and tied them up to the ceiling. Rainbow grabbed another rope and tied Dylan's forelegs behind his back, also tying his wings together.

As the blood rushed to his head Dylan wondered what Rainbow was planning for him. Rainbow took off her clothes then ripped off Dylan's clothing then started sucking him while she was flying.

After getting him hard Rainbow stopped and commanded Dylan "Start licking," she yelled.

As Rainbow continued what she was doing, Dylan listened to his orders and began licking his Master. As Rainbow started tasting pre-cum from Dylan she stopped and asked, "You're not done yet are you?"

"Well, I-," Dylan managed to get out before Rainbow interrupted him.

"Looks like I'm gonna need reinforcements," Rainbow Dash whistled and Big Mac walked in, naked and hard.

Dylan's eyes went wide while seeing Big Macintosh walk up to him. Rainbow flew up a little higher and put Dylan into her.

While Big Mac stuck himself into Dylan's muzzle. As Big Mac started thrusting himself into Dylan's mouth making him deep throat, Rainbow too was moving on Dylan, every now and again licking his rear.

Only a few seconds in from there Dylan couldn't bear it anymore as he came into Rainbow Dash, she didn't stop, she just moved faster.

Both Rainbow and Big Mac started moving a lot faster, Dylan even licking Big Macs tip when he pulled away.

Rainbow stuffed her muzzle into Dylan's rear as much as she can, licking as deep as she could. Dylan and Rainbow knew they couldn't last much longer.

Big Mac had no intention of slowing down as he just continued to sped up, going faster and faster, deeper and deeper, into Dylan's throat.

Rainbow and Dylan tried their best to hold, but couldn't, as Rainbow released her mare juices onto Dylan's crotch as it shot out his seed.

Rainbow removed herself from around Dylan as the mixture of the cum dripped onto Big Macs muzzle as he licked it off, tasting the rare tastes of both Dylan and Rainbow.

Big Mac, after tasting the cum, proceeded to release a large amount of his own seed into Dylan's throat, who even though he was upside-down, still swallowed the gallons of cum Big Mac released in to his throat.

Big Mac removed himself from Dylan and started to masturbate. Dylan opened his mouth as the remainder of Big Macs seed shot into his mouth, Dylan proceeded to swallow the remainder of the cum.

Big Mac left the barn knowing he fulfilled what Rainbow asked him to do. Rainbow removed Dylan from the rope from the ceiling and removed the rope around his forelegs and wings. They laid down next to each other feeling each other's body warmth.

Hearing nothing but the breathing of each other and the fast pace beating of their hearts.

"You know Master…" Dylan started saying.

"What Dylan?" Rainbow asked.

"You don't have to win a bet to make me do this, if you want me to be your pet or slave like this," Dylan pointed at his collar, "I'm fine with it, I actually like it," he went next to Rainbow's ear and whispered _"it turns me on."_

Moments later they both fell asleep, snuggling up with each other in the barn. Their bodily fluids on the floor next to him, including some of Big Macs.

Even though it was the middle of the day, the both of them were exhausted from what just happened.

Hours later the both of them woke up to the barn door opening. When their vision got clear they saw the Stetson wearing Earth pony saying "What the hay happened in here?"

Rainbow and Dylan didn't know how to responded, they were naked, there was cum on the floor, and they were in a place they probably shouldn't have been. They knew they were in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Rainbow and Dylan both blushed then scattered to get their clothes on. Applejack asked again, "What the hay happened in here?"

Rainbow and Dylan were too embarrassed to say anything. So they didn't.

"Using my big brother like that what were you thinking Rainbow?" Dylan was confused as Applejack kept talking, "I know you wanted to use the barn but you didn't tell me you were gonna use my brother to help you!"

"I'm sorry Applejack meant to," Rainbow explained, "I just forgot."

"You knew he was originally my sex buddy but you still used him and didn't tell me, so you know what?"

"What?" Rainbow almost being too scared to ask.

Applejack walked around the puddle of body fluids and grabbed the rope, she lassoed Rainbow and tied her up, and tying her to one of the beams the help supported the barn. Rainbow hated that she was tied up, she could barely move and she couldn't open her wings.

Applejack walked over to Dylan, and looked at Rainbow, "This." Applejack started kissing Dylan. To Dylan, Applejack was just as good of a kisser as Rainbow was, so he started kissing back.

Applejack kicked his hindlegs making Dylan fall to the ground. Applejack pinned Dylan and started kissing him again, slowly unbuttoning his pants. Dylan started to return the favor by unbuttoning hers.

Rainbow saw Applejack move Dylan's underwear down a bit revealing his already extended stallionhood. Dylan slid down Applejack's panties, her pussy now being shown.

She lowered herself onto him, feeling him go deep inside her. Applejack stopped kissing Dylan, she removed her Stetson and placed it on Dylan's head.

Applejack started bouncing. Going faster and harder as she rode Dylan's cock.

As she got to her maximum speed she decided to get off, she put her flank right on Dylan's muzzle almost shoving it up into her. Dylan felt Applejack start bobbing her head up and down on him, and with her marehood right in Dylan's face, the only thing he could do is lick. So he started to eat her out. Applejack would have moaned if she didn't have a mouth full of horse cock.

The only thing that could be heard besides the sound of Applejack sucking and Dylan's licking was muffled screams coming from Rainbow. Due to the fact that Applejack put some rope over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Applejack tasted pre-cum as she started to leak onto Dylan's muzzle. Applejack started going faster. Moments later, Dylan found Applejacks G-spot, making Applejack loudly, but inaudible, moan. Dylan hit that same spot four times, on the fifth time Applejack had an orgasm onto Dylan, who was proceeding to get all that he can into his mouth.

Dylan failed to last much long as he shot his seed into Applejacks throat, who also tried swallowing all that she can.

Applejack got off Dylan and fixed his underwear and pants. She fixed her panties and pants and walked over Rainbow. As she walked she said "Now we're even," she untied Rainbow and started walking away, "He is a great licker too," Applejack said sexily as she walked out of the barn.

Dylan got up as Rainbow walked towards him, she wasn't mad at Dylan because she knew she had it coming since she didn't tell Applejack about Big Mac.

"Was she better?" Rainbow asked with a sad and confused look on her face.

"What?" Dylan was surprised she didn't start yelling at her.

"You know better, with what she just did…"

"Rainbow Dash, are you… jealous?"

Rainbow took a step back in shock and wiped her sad look off her face, "Of course I'm not jealous," she protested, "Why would I be jealous?"

Dylan just started hugging Rainbow, who quickly returned the embrace. "No matter if anypony is better," Dylan start saying softly into Rainbow's ear, "You're still my #1."

That comment Dylan just made almost made Rainbow cry tears of joy. "I love you Dashie," Dylan said as he kissed Rainbow on her neck.

"I love you too Dylan," Rainbow responded.

They stopped hugging each other and left the barn holding each other's hoof.

Minutes later as they got out of Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow took off Dylan's collar. "I'm gonna go put this back where I had it," Rainbow said.

"Alright, but if ever need a pet, just put that collar on me," Dylan responded with a wink.

Rainbow flew up to her home and put the collar away, she flew back down and started walking with Dylan towards Ponyville.

A few minutes after they arrived they were outside Sugarcube Corner, "Come on, let's go inside," Rainbow said.

Dylan saw a nearby ticket vender, "You go in, I'll go see if there is a movie or something good to see."

"Alright, I'll be waiting," Rainbow replied walking into Sugarcube Corner.

Dylan walked up to the ticket vender and asked, "When are the Wonderbolts next show?"

"Next week is there next performance in Cloudsdale," the clerk said.

"How much are tickets?"

"I only have front row seat tickets left in stock which are 60 bits."

Dylan figured he would give the ticket to Rainbow for their one month anniversary, which also was his one month anniversary of being in Equestria. He pulled out his wallet and took out 60 bits, and gave it to the clerk.

The clerk took the bits and gave Dylan the ticket. He walked towards Sugarcube Corner and walked inside. He found where Rainbow was sitting and sat next to her.

"Anything good to see?" Rainbow asked Dylan as he sat down.

"No, just a bunch of junk," he responded.

Without the knowledge of Dylan, Pinkie Pie rolled up a cart with a cake on it. Rainbow said to Dylan, "Now I know this is a few days early but…"

"But what?" Dylan asked confused.

"Take a look," Rainbow said pointing her hoof at the cart.

Dylan looked at the cart and saw the cake, reading the words _'Happy one month anniversary!'_

"I was gonna save this till our actual anniversary, but now that you did that with the cake, I have to do it now." Dylan pulled out the ticket to see the Wonderbolts and hoofed it to Rainbow, "Happy anniversary," Dylan said with a smile.

Rainbow looked at what it was and almost hit the roof. She wrapped Dylan in a hug and started kissing him. Dylan returned the hug and kissed back


	12. Chapter 12

As they pulled apart from their kiss Rainbow realized something, "Why is there only one ticket to the Wonderbolts?"

"Well," Dylan started, "I only had 100 bits and they only had front row seat tickets which were 60 bits. So I figured that I would get the ticket for you to go since I know how much you love them."

Rainbow kissed Dylan again, saying right afterwards "Well we shouldn't let this cake go to waste."

Rainbow and Dylan started to eat the cake. Finishing it minutes later with their stomachs full, the two got up and left Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow, not being able to forget about a certain subject said, "So Dylan… about at the barn."

Dylan looked at Rainbow and replied "I already told you, you're my number one."

After a slight, but noticeable, blush Rainbow responded, "Not that, I'm talking about what Applejack said before she left."

"What about it?" Dylan asked very confused.

"Well… I was wondering if we could go to the house and you could do that to me…" Rainbow replied to his question, the blush on her cheek getting brighter by the second, becoming very noticeable.

"I might…"

"You might?" Rainbow repeated looking sad.

"You didn't let me finish. I might… before our actual one month anniversary, but I will however definitely do it on our anniversary."

Rainbow sighed disappointed that Dylan wouldn't do it sooner… well might do it sooner. "Alright, fine… let's go to Twilight's."

"What, haven't you read the 'Daring Do' series already?" Dylan said jokingly.

"Apparently a new book came out a few days ago… I wanted to check it out… and I wanted to show the Fanfictions they made of your show."

"They make Fanfictions of 'Life in the World'… you have to be kidding me, my life isn't that interesting."

"Just follow me," Rainbow said.

Rainbow started walking to the Golden Oaks Library and Dylan followed behind. Moments later Dylan stopped suddenly, Rainbow didn't notice and kept walking. Dylan felt a pain in his heart… no, his veins. Dylan checked his own pulse, feeling his normal pulse, seconds later is suddenly slowed.

Rainbow turned and saw Dylan stopped, "What's wrong?"

Dylan just walked up to her, "Nothing, I'm fine."

They continued walking, "Are you sure?" Rainbow asked, "Because it seemed like something happened, ponies don't just stop for no reason…"

"I'm fine Rainbow… trust me."

Rainbow nodded as they continued to the library.

When they arrived Rainbow knocked on the door, Twilight soon opened it and said "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see the new 'Daring Do' book," Rainbow said.

Twilight stepped out of the way and let Rainbow in. Dylan followed by stopped next to Twilight as she closed the door. He whispered into her ear, _"What was that spell you used when I was in the hospital… it didn't seem like a normal spell."_

Twilight nodded and took him over to the Black Magic section as Rainbow started reading the new 'Daring Do' book. When Dylan read the shelf name he said to Twilight, _"You used Black Magic?"_ Twilight only nodded.

Twilight opened up a book and showed what she used to Dylan who read it to himself. Trying to keep himself quiet so Rainbow didn't hear _"I'm gonna go back to the coma? To before you casted the spell?"_

Twilight nodded again.

"_So that's what the pain was… my heart slowing down… I guess I have less time than we thought…"_ Dylan checked his pulse again, remembering how much it slowed down, he said again _"If it continues to drop like this every day, I doubt I'll make it to next week…"_

"Well I have found this new spell…" Twilight started saying as she turned the pages of the book a few times, showing the spell, "there is only one problem with it though…"

Dylan started reading it softly _"Any injuries a pony has will be healed, no matter how bad, from the smallest of cuts, to a heart stopping. This spell must only be done by a professional Unicorn, otherwise severe consequences will come to the Unicorn. Warning: when this spell is performed the Unicorn is giving up his or her magic to save the pony in need." _Dylan stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm willing to do it for you two to be happy," Twilight said.

"_No… I don't want you to give up your magic just for me and Rainbow. I have no doubt you can do it, but I don't want you to do that for me and Rainbow. I have been without this world for a while. This world can survive without me… I don't want you to throw your magic away like that."_ Dylan walked away from Twilight towards Rainbow. "So where are the Fanfictions you were telling me about?"

Rainbow got up and searched around for a moment, pulling out a book and handing it to Dylan, "This is one of my favorite Fanfictions."

Dylan looked at the title, "The Transformation of my Soul?" Dylan swears he heard that before…

Dylan opened up to a random page and looked at a random stanza and read to himself, _**'**__I was still surprised I was allowed to stay; I already knew what I wanted to be, Princess Celestia asked me a question "so Dylan, do you know what pony you want to be?" I looked at her and said "a pegasus" I saw Strong Charger seem surprise, he then proceeded to say "Dylan, are you afraid of heights?"_

_I was, but that wasn't going to stop me "yes I am, but I figured being a Pegasus would help me concur that fear"_

_Princess Celestia then said "are you sure? This can only happen once; you can't change your mind once the transformation has started"_

_"I am sure" I replied_

_She then said "you will have a week to think if you want to change your mind, and go back to Earth"_

_"I don't need a week" I said "I would like you to do it now"__**'**_

Dylan closed the book and looked at Rainbow, "Why is this your favorite?"

Rainbow looked back at him and said, "Because it is written in the style as if you were the actual one writing it, they even described you… and further into the story we start… dating"

"A nightmare night prank… I have a bloody mouth but it was fake blood. A pony that was named Danger put me in a hospital. There we had our first kiss, trying to hide it the others find out later… a bit later in the story a pony name Cuber helped us out with Danger… in which we interrogated him till he swore he would stop. Fluttershy gives me a love potion, then you reverse it later… later in the story Danger comes back breaking your wing and throwing you off a high cliff… the story ends there."

Rainbow was a bit shock, "Yeah… that was actually in order… how did you know this, I thought you never read these Fanfictions…"

"I didn't, _'The Transformation of my Soul'_ is a Fanfiction that I wrote… I don't know how they got it so dead on but still… I actually made this."

Now Rainbow is really surprised, "You really wrote that? Back on Earth, you fantasized about being with me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're a wonderful mare," Dylan kissed Rainbow who returned a smile.

Dylan looked at the other Fanfictions made about him, he started looking at the names. All of them, Fanfictions he made. All by some unknown author that doesn't show his real name _'Ponyman060'_.

As the days went out, around the same time every day. Dylan would just stop… he would check his pulse, it slowing down majorly each day. A few days later, something terrible happened… worst of all, it was the day before their anniversary.


	13. Chapter 13

While eating lunch with Rainbow in her home Dylan looked at the clock. The time was close, very close. Due to the blood loss Dylan has gotten slower.

"You've been looking at the close for the past few minutes Dylan, what's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"Nothing… clocks have fascinated me recently…" Dylan's speaking also slowed down.

"I noticed that you have been slowing down with… well everything, is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, trust me."

The time was close, mere seconds away, "I'll be right back…" Dylan said standing up. Dylan walked a few feet and stopped. The time struck. Dylan went to go check his pulse, but he couldn't. His legs buckled as he fell over. Dylan had collapsed.

"Dylan!" Rainbow screamed as she watched him hit the floor. Not knowing what to Rainbow picked him up and decided to take him to Twilights.

Rainbow reached the Golden Oaks Library with Dylan and knocked on the door. When Twilight answered it she saw Dylan and said "What happened?!"

"I don't know," Rainbow explained, "All of the sudden he just collapsed."

Twilight used her magic and levitated Dylan to the couch. Twilight glanced at the calendar. A week since Dylan said he probably wouldn't last a week.

"I'm gonna go take him to the hospital," Rainbow said lifting him up again. Twilight nodded as Rainbow ran out the door to the hospital. Twilight looked at the Black Magic shelf, she has been practicing that spell ever since Dylan was there last. Twilight ran and told the others about Dylan.

As Rainbow busted into the hospital the same doctor that saw Dylan before was there. He rushed over to Rainbow and asked her, "What happened?"

"I don't know, all of the sudden he collapsed," responded Rainbow.

The doctor took Dylan into a room, Rainbow just sat out in the waiting room… waiting.

Twilight and the others arrived shortly thereafter, Twilight already filled them in on what happened. They all sat down next to Rainbow.

Everything reminded Rainbow of what happened before. Dylan in the hospital, Rainbow's friends to help support her, they even were sitting in the same seats as before.

They all waited for 47 minutes, then the doctor came out. Rainbow already had tears coming out of her eyes from remembering last time. "Your friend is almost in the same state as the last time we had him… there isn't anything we can do for him. He is only sleeping so if you want you can go see him."

Applejack got up again and followed the doctor who led her to Dylan's room, coming back minutes later. The same process went through with Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy didn't want to go in. Rainbow went in next. When she arrived she saw on the heartbeat monitor the slow heartbeat with the beep to go with it. Rainbow gave Dylan a kiss then joined the others in the waiting room.

Twilight saw how much Rainbow was crying, she got up and followed the doctor into Dylan's room. Twilight saw Dylan just waking up, "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he responded softly, he looked around, "I'm back in here?"

"Yeah," Twilight said, "Rainbow is devastated… and by tomorrow you'll probably be gone, I have no choice…"

"What are you talking about Twilight?" Twilight closed her eyes and her horn started slowly to get a black aura, Dylan realized what Twilight was doing, "Don't Twilight, I don't want you to, without your magic how are you going to use your Element of Harmony?"

Twilight ignored as her horn got darker and darker. Moments later a black beam shot into Dylan's chest. The magic was being taken out of Twilight as Dylan's injuries were being fixed, from his blood loss to his punctured lung. From his scars to his wing.

When the beam finished Twilight almost fell from loss of balance. Dylan was fine, everything was fixed, he took off the heart monitor and went up to Twilight, "Twilight what were you thinking, your Element of Harmony is useless without your magic…"

"I was thinking about Rainbow, I rather lose my magic than lose my friend… even if I didn't do this the Elements of Harmony wouldn't work because Rainbow wouldn't be here, don't you remember last time?"

Twilight was right, Dylan gave her a hug and said "Thank you…"

When he let go they both started leaving the room, the doctor notices Dylan and said, "Hey, what happened?! One minute you're all scarred and couldn't walk, now you are."

Twilight motioned to her horn, the doctor being and Earth pony didn't understand the power of the magic. They continued to the waiting room, when the others saw Dylan they asked questions similar to the doctor, Twilight answered the same way.

There was one thing missing, Rainbow. Dylan didn't see her and asked, "Where is Rainbow?"

"She told me she was going to the Sugarcube Corner, probably to get a cupcake or something," Pinkie Pie responded.

Dylan's eyes opened wide as he said to himself, "Oh no…" he busted out of the group and left the building flying fast to Sugarcube Corner. When he arrived he opened the door, Rainbow was holding a knife up to neck.

Dylan flew and tackled Rainbow, knocking the knife out of her hoof. "Last time you waited 5 days," Dylan said.

"You're alive, but how?"

"Twilight used her horn… I'm just glad I got here when I did, any second later and I wouldn't have you anymore…"

"I'm sorry Dylan, I just can't imagine a life without you…"

Dylan just hugged and kissed Rainbow, who happily returned it. The two got up as the rest of the group walked in the door and walked up to them.

Not realized what happened Pinkie Pie just said "Anypony want some cake? It's on the house!"

The place was empty so they shrugged and said sure, sitting down at one of the tables.

After the cake they all went home, it now being dark. Rainbow and Dylan flew up to their house, they went up to bed as Rainbow hugged Dylan.

Dylan looked at the clock after he took his glasses off, 12:04 AM. He said, "Hey Rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Dylan."

They both fell asleep minutes later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note from the author: honestly I thought I should have had Rainbow stab herself in the last chapter, which would be sad. I didn't however, so it's stuck now.**

That morning Dylan woke up before Rainbow, he got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Dylan remembered that it was his and Rainbows anniversary. Dylan took a sip of the water and put the glass down.

He walked over to the bedroom to see the sleeping mare, the blanket to the side of her. Dylan remembered that he said on the anniversary he would do the same that he did to Applejack. Dylan walked over to Rainbow and slowly moved her shorts down, along with her panties.

Dylan slowly rubbed his hoof in between Rainbow's legs, making her moan with pleasure. Dylan removed his hoof and replaced it with his head, Dylan slowly started licking making Rainbow moan louder.

Liking the taste, Dylan started licking faster and deeper, Rainbow already on the verge to blow.

The louder Rainbow moaned, the faster and deeper Dylan would go. The faster and deeper Dylan would go, the louder Rainbow moaned.

Dylan felt some of Rainbow's juices squirt on him. Dylan continued to eat out Rainbow, seconds later Rainbow released, squirting Dylan in the face.

Dylan pulled away and fixed Rainbow's clothing. Dylan walked back into the kitchen and wiped his muzzle and continued drinking his water. Dylan sat on the couch and waited for Rainbow to waking up.

Minutes later Dylan was still drinking the same glass of water and Rainbow woke up. Rainbow walked out of her room and saw Dylan on the couch, she sat next to him. "So, do you have anything planned?" Rainbow asked Dylan in a sweet and soft voice… surprisingly.

"Well you do have the Wonderbolts show to go to," Dylan responded.

"I meant something else, something… in bed?"

"Are you talking about what you asked me after the barn incident?"

"Mhmm…"

"I already did that," Dylan exclaimed.

"No you didn't, are you trying to weasel out of this?" Rainbow asked confused.

"Why would I weasel out of it? I actually did it already, while you were still asleep, the fact you didn't wake up wasn't my fault. Besides, you're much easier to please when you're sleeping," Dylan responded kissing Rainbow.

"Why don't you do it while I'm awake?"

"I will, don't worry, I just want you to go to the Wonderbolts first."

"Alright…" Rainbow looked at the clock and saw that the Wonderbolts show would be starting soon, "I gotta go," Rainbow said looking at Dylan.

"I'll miss ya," Dylan said smiling.

"I'll miss you too," Rainbow responded kissing Dylan. She got up and left the house.

Dylan put the glass away and walked outside, flying down to Sugarcube Corner.

After reaching the building Dylan walked in and went to the counter. "Hey Dylan," Pinkie greeted, "What can I get you?"

"Well I'm only here to ask for a favor, do you think you could set up an anniversary party for me and Rainbow?"

"Way ahead of you!" Pinkie responded smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I already have a party set up at Applejacks barn, all you need to tell me is the time and I'll get everypony ready for you."

"It's gonna be just our friends right?"

"Yessire!"

Dylan started to think out-loud "Well the Wonderbolts show ends at one so…" Dylan looked at Pinkie, "How about two?"

"Okie-Dokie-Lokie!"

"Thanks," Dylan said before leaving Sugarcube corner.

Dylan went to an empty field and started flying in circles, trying to gain speed. Dylan had nothing better to do that he could think of so he decided to try to get faster.

After a while he got tired and decided to fly up to his house. When he arrived his wings were very sore. Dylan walked over to the bedroom and fell onto the bed, falling asleep minutes later.

As Dylan slowly started to wake up he heard a voice saying, "Dylan, I'm home."

Dylan got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom seeing Rainbow, "Oh, hey. How was the Wonderbolts?"

Rainbow put down some souvenirs she got and walked up to Dylan, and hugged him "It was wonderful, thanks for the ticket."

Dylan returned the embrace and said "No problem, just glad you liked it." Dylan saw the souvenirs Rainbow brought home and said "What are those?"

Rainbow looked at what she brought and went over to pick them up, putting them on the floor in front of Dylan. "Well it's not much, but I was at the gift shop and saw this and figured you may want it." Rainbow reached down into the bags and pulled out an outfit and goggles, "I thought you would look good in it, it's not an official suit though."

"Rainbow, how much did you spend on this?" Dylan asked very confused.

"It wasn't all that much, just about 50 bits."

Dylan hugged Rainbow and said "It's a wonderful gift," when he broke the hug he grabbed the suit and goggles and said "I'll be right back."

He went into his bedroom and put on the suit, Dylan always kept his clothes on underneath his Halloween costumes just in case something happened to it.

Once he finished putting on the suit he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like a real Wonderbolt. Well except for the _"Not an official suit"_ tag on the side. Dylan put his goggles on over his glasses.

Dylan opened the door to the bedroom and walked up to Rainbow.

Rainbow blushed and said "I never thought I would get the chance to actually meet the Wonderbolts personally."

Dylan responded playing along, "Well I guess today is your lucky day," just then Dylan kissed Rainbow.

After a few minutes they departed and Dylan went back into the bedroom and took off the suit and goggles. When he walked back out he looked at the clock and it was very close to two PM. "You know, I was told by Applejack I left something at the barn."

"Really? It doesn't seem like you forgot anything."

"Let's just go to find out alright?"

"Okay," Rainbow responded.

They walked out of the house and flew down to the barn. Dylan opened the barn and they saw the lights off, Dylan walked over to the light switch and said "I think I remember what I lost."

When the lights turned on the rest of the mane 6 shouted "SURPRISE!"

Dylan then said "I believe it was a party."


	15. Chapter 15

**Note from the author: sorry, my Microsoft Word trial stopped so I had to download something similar, Kingsoft word. So if the format is a bit different, that's why.**

Rainbow's jaw dropped from seeing the party, the banner read 'Happy One Month Anniversary.' Rainbow looked at Dylan, "Did you do this all yourself?"

"I well I got some help from Pinkie Pie," Dylan responded.

Rainbow grabbed Dylan and kissed them, the others blushing. Well all besides Pinkie Pie who said "Aw..."

When they broke the kiss they looked at the blushed group, which -in turn-, made Rainbow and Dylan blush. "Well," Rainbow started, "We do have a party here, why not enjoy it?"

Pinkie Pie turn on some music which made the mane 6 start to dance. Dylan just walked over to the punch bowl and got some punch. After filling his cup he took a drink, he tasted fruit punch, but there was another taste Dylan just could find out what it was.

Dylan shouted to Pinkie Pie over the music, "Pinkie Pie, what kind of punch is this?"

"It's fruit punch," she shouted back.

"Anything else?"

"Nope!"

Dylan knew that was a lie. Dylan found out what the taste was, he remembered one time when one of his friends were over at his house, they brought a single bottle of beer. Dylan never had an entire bottle, but only a sip. The punch was spiked.

Dylan put down the glass and just stood there, watch the ponies dance, reminding them of the Grand Galloping Gala episode. Twilight's -strange- dance, Rainbow practically trying to show off, Pinkie Pie not giving a care in the world, Applejack looks like she is probably square dancing with herself while Rarity is trying not to get her dress dirty.

After a few hours the party ended and they all started talking. Half hour later Rarity said, "Well it is getting late, I should get home, Opalesense will get angry if I don't get home."

They all said bye to Rarity as she left. Pinkie Pie shouted out after gasping, "We should have a sleep-over!"

While most of them agreed, Dylan said "Well I was thinking Rainbow and I should go back home."

"Come on Dylan, let's stay, it will be fun," Rainbow responded.

Dylan wanted to leave because he knew Rainbow would want him to do something, he just didn't want the others to catch him doing it. "Well, alright then."

They all squeed, Twilight said, "Yes, my second sleep-over!" She pulled out a book, "We can do everything it says in this book."

Applejack and Dylan shared a glance, Dylan looked back at Twilight and grabbed the book, throwing it behind him at a wall, "How about no," he started, "Incase you don't remember last time you went by the book... We normally just hang out, play games, and other stuff like that."

Twilight grabbed her book and put it back. She nodded in understanding.

After a few moments Pinkie Pie left to group to get something, coming back with an object to play a game like no other... spin the bottle. Everypony but Dylan wanted to play, when Dylan looked at Rainbow cheering her really wasn't too sure about this, but that small sip he had, made him say, "Sure, why not."

They sat in a circle, empty beer bottle in the middle, Pinkie offered to go first. She spun the bottle. The six of them watched it spin, going in a clockwise rotation. Going around everypony wondered. The bottle started slowing down, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Dylan, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy.

The bottle almost pointing to each one of them. When the bottle finally stopped it was pointed at Twilight. Twilight quickly blushed, her cheeks now pink. Pinkie Pie got up and walked over to her, she sat next to her and kissed her. Holding it for 5 seconds like the group agreed. Once those seconds were up they parted, Pinkie walked back to her spot and sat down.

They continued playing it, all but Dylan was picked.

They all got up and Pinkie put the bottle back. When she came back she said, "Dylan didn't get a turn!"

Dylan quickly blushed, they all gathered around him. Pinkie Pie said to him, "So who do you want to kiss?"

Dylan couldn't move, Twilight said, "I have an idea, maybe he should kiss us all."

Dylan's blush darkened, they all agreed as Applejack quickly tied him up, the five of them gathered up for a moment. Soon forming a line in front of Dylan.

Twilight went first, she sat down in front of Dylan and wrapped her forelegs around him, she leaned forward and started kissing Dylan. After 10 seconds she stopped, Dylan could taste the beer on her lips and smell the beer in her breath.

Next was Applejack, she did the same as Twilight but this time added tongue. Halfway through his kiss with applejack he said to himself 'screw-it' and kissed Applejack back.

When Applejack finished, next came Fluttershy whose breath smelled worse then the others. Pinkie Pie came after her seeming to drink very little but enough to get her drunk. Rainbow was last, she grabbed ahold of Dylan and started french kissing him, Dylan returned the same thing to Rainbow. Staying like that for 20 seconds.

Twilight said "What now?"

Rainbow looked over at Dylan and whispered to the group, which in turn nodded in agreement. Applejack walked behind Dylan as Rainbow got in front, Dylan notices there her pants and panties were moved down.

Rainbow put a collar around Dylan's neck and laid down on her back in front of him, "Now," she said. Applejack pushed Dylan, shoving his muzzle into her. Dylan was confused, she looked up at Rainbow, who responded "Start licking."

Dylan did what his master commanded. He stuck his tongue as far as he could into her, eating her out. Rainbow did an uncontrollable moan "Oooohhhh..."

Dylan licked the same spot over and over again, Rainbow moaning each time. Dylan knew he found Rainbow's G-Spot. 5 seconds later Rainbow squirted all over Dylan's muzzle, _**"10 seconds flat"**_ Dylan thought to himself.

Applejack saw buldging in Dylan's pants as Rainbow got up, Twilight getting in Rainbow's old position.

"It must be annoying with your pants like that, maybe I should help you with it," Applejack said. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Applejack got underneath him, his twitching kept tapping Applejack on the face.

Applejack opened her mouth and guided him into her. She moved her entire body up, taking him all in. Her bottom lip touching the fur of Dylan's two friends.

After a few minutes -even though Dylan came already- Applejack still had Dylan in her mouth, continuing her movement. Fluttershy just came all over Dylan's muzzle. Fluttershy got up and moved like Twilight, Rainbow, and Pinkie Pie did.

Cumming for the second time, Dylan came just as much as the first time, this time Applejack got out from under him and fixed his boxers and pants. Applejack sat Dylan back up and Rainbow walked over to him, sitting down in front of him, her pants and panties fixed.

Rainbow started kissing Dylan, taste her's and three other mare's cum.

When Rainbow stopped there was a string of what looked like salvia connection their mouths.

The five crashed minutes later, Dylan still tied up. He tried getting out himself but in turn just fell over. Dylan had no choice but to fall asleep like that.


	16. Chapter 16

As the five started to wake up, they noticed Dylan tied up. Applejack walked over to the sleeping stallion and untied him, the sun-rays making his coat shine.

As Dylan slowly got up he heard Applejack say to the others, "Anypony know why Dylan was tied up?"

Dylan knew why, but didn't say anything. "I don't remember anything besides the dancing," Pinkie Pie said. The others saying the same.

"Do you remember, Dylan?" Asked Rainbow.

Dylan just shrugged. He didn't like lying to Rainbow, but he didn't want the others to know. Rainbow walked over to him and took off his collar, wondering why it was on.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower," Dylan said flying off. Rainbow flying after him. The others left the barn too, Pinkie started cleaning up.

When Dylan arrived at his house he went to the bathroom. He took off his clothing, started up the shower and stepped in.

Dylan saw the door open and saw a silhouette of his girlfriend through the curtain. The pony took of its clothing and joined Dylan in the shower.

"Why'd you want to leave so fast?" Rainbow asked looking at Dylan.

"I wanted to take a shower," he responded as he put soap on himself.

"But you know you could have taken a shower after everypony wanted to leave."

Dylan sighed, he looked down as the water poured on his body, "When I said I didn't remember about last night, I was speaking the truth, I just didn't want anypony to know what happened..."

Rainbow looked at Dylan confused, "What happened?"

"Well... First," he started, "After dancing Pinkie Pie said we should sleep-over, and minutes later she walked away and came back with a beer bottle due to the punch being spiked, when the game ended you all went and I didn't, Pinkie Pie realized this and asked me who I wanted to kiss, in which I didn't respond.

After you five talked, Applejack tied me up, and you all took turns kissing me. Then when you finished Twilight asked what to do next, in which then you talked to the group again and I saw you come over, with your pants and under-garments down, you put on my collar and laid down in front of me.

Applejack walked behind me and pushed me into you. You told me to start licking and I did what my "master" said. Once you came the other three took turns. You all crashed 5 minutes later leaving me there."

Rainbow just listened, when he finished she kissed him, not caring about what happened the night before. "At least you still listen to your master," Rainbow said jokingly.

"Can you lay down for a minute?" Asked Dylan.

Rainbow didn't know why Dylan asked this but she laid down on her back.

"Last night you were up, but since you didn't remember it..." Dylan bent down and stuck his muzzle into her, licking her G-Spot, Rainbow moaned so loud the she was afraid all of Cloudsdale can hear her.

Dylan continued, smiling as she came onto his muzzle. Dylan didn't stop, he just continued, going faster and faster.

After a few minutes he finally stopped, Rainbow laid there almost passed out. Dylan got up and left the shower, drying himself off. He put his clothes on and left the bathroom.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, he looked over to his side and saw a picture of frame. The picture showed Rainbow when she looked about 9 years younger, with a grown stallion with the same mane and tail as Rainbow, and a grown mare next to him.

Dylan can only guess that's her parents, he smiled at the sight of them. They look happy together. Dylan looked at himself and thought of Rainbow, he started thinking of marrying her. He only needed to have money to purchase everything.

After a minute of sitting there Rainbow come out of the bathroom and sat down next to him. "What are you thinking about?" Rainbow asked.

Dylan looked at her with a smile, "Nothing, just... well, you."

Rainbow blushed as she kissed him.

**Note from the author: I know this chapter is a bit short but I really wanted to get started on the next chapter after this one now... well, seeya next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Months have past. Over 14 months to more accurate. Dylan has been working odd jobs and saving his money, he got something he figured Rainbow wanted.

Dylan was looking at the necklace he got. Rainbow walked in the house, "Dylan, I'm home."

Dylan quickly closed the lid of the box and put it in his jacket pocket, "Welcome back," Dylan got up and hugged her, "How was the Wonderbolts new show?"

"F-Fine," Rainbow responded suttering and blushing.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, uh, I wouldn't lie to you so..." Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck "I had sex with Soarin'," she said, saying the last part fast.

"Y-You, you what?" Dylan respond, "You slept with Soarin'?" Dylan was crying.

"Dylan, I'm sorry," pleaded Rainbow.

Dylan took out the box, he threw it in front of Rainbow, "I'm done."

He walked out of the house, Rainbow picked up the box and opened it, seeing the necklace. Dylan wanted to marry her. She started crying.

Dylan went to Sweet Apple Acres, he walked into the barn and saw Applejack. Who asked "What's wrong Sugarcube?"

Dylan started explaining that he was saving up money from doing odd jobs to buy a necklace to marry Rainbow, he finished it with tears in his eyes, "She, she told me, that she had sex with Soarin' from the Wonderbolts."

There was a knock at the door. Which Applejack answered, she looked back at Dylan "It's Rainbow..."

"I don't want to see her," he wiped away a tear.

After Dylan's message was repeated Applejack spoke again, "She's begging."

"I don't care, I don't want to see her."

Applejack look at a tearfilled Rainbow, "I'm sorry," Applejack said, "Now may not be a good time."

"But please, I need to talk to him."

"Maybe later okay? I want to try to calm him down."

Rainbow sniffed, "Okay... Fine..." she flew off to her house.

Applejack closed the door and walked back to Dylan, "Are you okay?"

Dylan shook his head.

"Anythin' I can to make you feel better?"

Dylan shook his head again.

"You know she didn't mean it..."

Dylan looked up at her, practically yelling her, "She didn't mean it?! We've been together for over 14 months! I mean seriously, we celebrated our dating for a year about 3 months ago, and you're telling me she didn't mean it?! If she didn't mean it she would have tried all that she could to stop me from walking out the door, but she didn't! You can't expect me to forgive her, after all I've been through!"

Applejack's eyes were wide, she took a few steps back, she turned to walk out.

"I-I'm sorry," Dylan said, calming down, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, you didn't do anything. I just- I don't even know..." He put his head down.

Applejack walked up to him and lifted his head up, "There is one mare that will always care for you."

"Who?" Dylan said not really interested.

"Me," Applejack said, kissing Dylan right after.

Dylan pushed her away, "I- I can't do this, not now. It's too soon."

"Oh. Okay," Applejack responded with a frown, "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Applejack walked out of the barn.

Dylan just sat there, his eyes watering up. Rainbow still loved him, but cheated on him the day he was going to ask her to marry him. Applejack loved him too, he didn't know how long, but she did. He didn't know what to do. Who he would date if would date ever again.

Falling asleep right there, Dylan passed out from crying.

**Note from the author: sorry for the short chapter but I figured this ending would be a great ending. I promise a longer chapter next time. Also, this chapter went way off from where I wanted it going, I originally wanted it to where Dylan and Rainbow get married, then the Soarin' thing came into play and messed up my original plan.**

**Then my next plan now that Soarin' came in would be that Dylan actually allowed Rainbow to talk to him and everything went happy from there on and then marrage. But then however, this came along.**


	18. Chapter 18

When Dylan woke up he looked outside and it was night time. He heard at least three snoring which he guessed were the Apples. Dylan started walking to the door and heard a forth snore. "The wicked whinny of the headless horse?"

Dylan got closer to the door and opened only the top, Rainbow had fallen asleep outside. Since the mare was right outside the door Dylan couldn't open it so he flew over the bottom part of the door and landed in front of the mare.

He looked at her, she had the necklace around her neck and the box to it in her hoof. Dylan carefully took off the necklace and removed the box. As he started to put the necklace away Rainbow started to wake up, Dylan quickly flew behind the barn and put the box in his jacket.

As Rainbow noticed her necklace missing she said, "Dylan? Are you out here?"

Rainbow proceeded to fly away in search of the stallion who was behind the barn.

Dylan sighed with a sniff. He walked in front of the barn again and started walking to Ponyville. He started walking around the quiet town, hearing nothing but snoring.

After a few minutes of walking around Dylan heard his name called. He closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment, he knew who called his name, and he didn't want to suddenly snap at her. Especially in the middle of town at night.

Even though he kept walking he heard his name called again but closer this time. A third time the stallion's name was called, tell him to look at the pony. Which he did, seeing the rainbow maned mare with water-filled eyes.

"What do you want Rainbow?" asked Dylan.

"I want you back," replied Rainbow as she sniffed.

"Why should I go back to you?"

"Because I love you Dylan, I made a stupid mistake. You've done the same thing remember with Vinyl Scratch?"

"That was only when I first came here Rainbow, you and Soarin' however was 14 months in to this. I thought I could trust you Rainbow, but turns out I can't."

"Please Dylan, forgive me, I'll do anything."

"The damage is done Rainbow, there is nothing you could do to fix this."

"If I can't have then..." Rainbow started saying.

"Then what?"

A tear came out of her eye, "Then I'll kill myself," this comment caught Dylan's attention, "you and I both know you don't want me to kill myself, so if you don't come back to me I'll kill myself."

"Rainbow, you wouldn't."

"Yes I would, I almost did it twice already remember? You saved me from both of them."

"But Rainbow, you have more to live for, there are other ponies out there that would love to be with you, Soarin' for example, he must love you enough in order for you to be with him. Just go to him."

"Dylan, you can't expect me to just move on from you so easily, we made this wish together, that why we're both here-"

"Oh yeah? Well I wish I never made that **fucking** wish in the first place!" Dylan said, louder than he wanted to, his curse word louder than the rest.

"But, Dylan-" Rainbow said before getting cut off

"I wish that none of this ever happened, or ever will again. Odds are that if I never came here you would have been with Soarin' in the first place. I don't even care if you kill yourself so go ahead, but you should have this in your conscious, if you kill yourself then you put all of Equestria in danger since it will be without your Element of Harmony."

"Dylan you can't mean that..." muttered Rainbow.

"Well I do, go ahead and do whatever you want with your life, I don't care anymore. Goodbye Rainbow Dash," Dylan turned and walked away into the darkness.

Rainbow stood there crying, not believing what she just heard. She quickly flew to her house and went inside crying. She went to her kitchen, she took out a knife and looked at the side of the blade, seeing her reflection. She saw her own tears as they poured out of her eyes.

By the time Dylan had made it back to Sweet Apple Acres, the sun was up and the Apples were working. Dylan started to pass by Applejack and she said, "Howdy Dylan, have you made your mind up?"

"Huh? Oh, that. No, I haven't I just don't have a place to sleep so I was hoping to stay in the barn for now if it's alright with ya."

"Yeah sure, it's fine with me."

Dylan continued past Applejack and walked into the barn. Sitting on a hay-bale. Dylan saw a note magically appear in his pocket, a yellow aura as it started to transport into his pocket.

He took it out and looked at it, _"Hearing about what happened I will let you choose again,_

_[] Pegasus_

_[] Unicorn_

_[] Earth_

_[] Back to your home as a human"_

Dylan just put the note back into his pocket, not knowing what to do with it.

Dylan sat there for a hour, maybe more, maybe less. He got up and walked out of the barn in search of Applejack.

After he found her, she was bucking trees like normal. He walked up to her and said, "I believe I have made up my mind."

"What is it?" asked Applejack, stopping her apple-bucking.

Dylan hugged Applejack, "I just don't want to go too fast with this."

Applejack returned the hug, "Alright," as they broke the hug Applejack noticed something in his pocket, "What's that?"

Dylan saw what Applejack was talking about, "Oh, it's nothing. It's something like what I got when I first came here."

"And what was that?"

"It's the note I got when I first arrived, saying Pegasus Unicorn or Earth. This one says that I could change what I am or go back to Earth, like none of this ever happened."

"Are you?" asked Applejack.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to go back to Earth?"

Dylan looked down grinning, shaking his head, "No, of course not," he looked back up, "no matter what happens nothing will make me leave."

Dylan took out his marker and the note, making a mark on it, "What are you doing with that?"

The note started to disappear along with Dylan's wings, "There's no use for wings anymore, right?"

Dylan hugged and kissed Applejack, in which Applejack returned the embrace.


End file.
